


Things I Never Knew

by Purapine69



Series: Girls of Tamriel [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Dark Comedy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purapine69/pseuds/Purapine69





	Things I Never Knew

“Another job well done.” Nazir congratulates handing over the coin “Did you have fun with the altmer?” he asks as I pull up a chair near the night mother looking out over the sanctuary; the groaning of our prisoners in the background filling the almost silent air, Cicero being the only exception his usual dose of insane ramblings echo through the halls.

 

“Quite.” I mumble lost in thought gloved fingers tracing my elven dagger.

 

“Is something wrong?” he asks pushing his mug of mead in my direction, the table littered with oils for preserving dead bodies some of them to close to mead and ale bottles to always be sure what was what on the table.

 

“No, no.” I say waving my hand dismissively as we sit a bit longer, the image of Ancano’s face still fresh in my mind. I sat there wondering why is it that out of all the people i’ve killed in the name of Sithis his face had been the one to stick with me on my trip back. “Nazir.” the man in question looking up from his mug “Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“Did you know that when you choke an altmer their face turns orange?” he stares back at me in an almost confused disbelief.

 

“I did, why do you regret killing him? That’s not like you.” he says shifting in his chair, turning his full attention to me.

 

“I regret killing my horse lacey because of her limp, I never regret killing man or mer.” I correct him, my eyes quickly darting in his direction “I just never knew they turned orange.”

 

He chuckles leaning back in the chair “Ah, right of course you wouldn’t know you don’t like to get that personal.” 

 

“Slitting a throat is fairly personal.” I protest looking at my second-in-command “But yes, I never knew they turned orange I just figured it was red than blue then purple like everyone else.” I shrug he breaks out laughing for a good several minutes rubbing his eyes to see past the tears.

 

“I wonder what the other races look like when I strangle them.” I muse, my redguard friend calming himself enough to form some sort of coherent sentence.

 

“I’m not sure but do tell me when you return.” he snorts, for once the halls of the Sawnstar sanctuary filled with something besides Cicero’s laughter and the groaning from our prisoners; it was Nazir’s very uncommon laughter.


End file.
